A BAJOTERRA UN VIAJE SIN RETORNO
by TAti BlaKk
Summary: mi descenso
1. Chapter 1

**Queria escribir otra cosa distinta asi que esto sera corto y seguire con mis otros ff**

**CHAPTER 1: LLEGADA A BAJOTERRA**

**PDV TATIANA**

dormia tranquila hasta que la alarma sono asi que sube que levantarme sali corriendo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mi madre estaba de viaje y mi hermano no estaba asi que tenia que hacer todo sola apague el fogon y sali corriendo a la ducha despues de unos minutos estaba lista para ir al colegio seria otro dia comun para mi o no

**EN EL COLEGIO**

caminaba con la tipica ropa de deporte una sudadera y un buso blanco dentre al salon 9 para dejar mi bolso creia que todos estaban ya en el patio calentando antes del partido contra las chicas de 803 pero no era asi estaban en el salon de tecnologia asi que decidi esperar a que volvieran ,pasaron los minutos hasta que llegaron

max: porque te demoraste tanto en llegar -me pregunto mi mejor amigo

tatiana: lo de siempre oye isiste la tarea de matematicas -le pregunte porque habia pasado todo el dia en los videojuegos

max: si claro la ose toma se que cuando me lo preguntas es que no la isiste-solo le sonrei y caminamos a nuestros puestos

pasaron las 2 horas de sociales yo no le ponia atencion al profesor la pasaba dibujando lobos,hadas,dragones me encantaban las criaturas magicas asi que me metia en problemas por mi dibujos anque uno de mis mejores dibujos lo tenia escondido estaba muy enamorada de max

era el ultmino dia de clases asi que salimos corriendo a nuestras casas lo bueno era que el y yo viviamos en el mismo edificio lo que no nos esperabamos era que un carro casi me coge suerte que mi mejor amigo me abrazo solo me sonroje por el abrazo

**EN EL CAMINO**

hablabamos sobre el colegio,carros,peliculas lo tipico en eso el se me paro en frente yo solo lo empuje a un lado y segui pero volvio a ponerse en frente

tatiana: que quieres max -le pregunte enojada el solo me puso una sonrisa traviesa que me puso nervioso-que quieres -el se me acerco mas y mas hasta darme o robarme un beso

max: te amo tati -me dijo con una sonrisa que me inotisaba los 2 nos volvimos a besar

tatiana: yo tambien -paro un momento en seco-pero sabes que no podemos ser nada -caminamos a nuestras casas sonrojados ya estabamos en vacaciones asi que tire el uniforme a donde sea que fuera caido el bolso hay no el bolso lo habia dejado en las escaleras por que soy tan torpe me puse unos shork negros y una blusa gris,sali corriendo a recuperarlo en eso mire a las chicas que les caia mal dañandolo

leidy: genial necesito nuevo bolso-susurre alejandome para ir a mi casa pero tropese con karol – lo lo c-cie-n-nto mu-c-cho ka-a-rol-me levante del suelo y sali corriendo para mi casa pero fue en bano me alcanzaron empezaron a golpearme dejandome sangrando me tiraron a una alcantarilla no podia ver mucho estaba muy erida asi que solo me arrastre a una silla que abia en ese lugar pense que las alcantarillas eras asquerosas con ratas pero esa no era lo opuesto mire un voton rojo y lo oprimi a los 10 segundos la silla se movio me asuste un poco en eso cai a un lugar nuevo

**FIN DEL PDV DEL TATIANA**

una chica de cabellocastaño con mechones rojos caminaba votando un poco de sangre un chico de cabello negro-azulado la alludo llevandola a su refugio cuando llego el chico desconocido la limpio donde tenia mucha sangre pasaron 3 horas antes de que despertara cuando lo iso el chico quedo inotisado por esos ojos le parecia estraño que tivuera un ojo negro como la noche y el otro verde como el pasto

Xx: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es eli eli shane-dijo sonriendole a la chica

leidy: amm..h-hola yo soy tatiana stump -saludo timida a el chico shane el solo la miro sonriendole

eli:cool te puedo decir tati -pregunto la chica solo asintion mirando al suelo- estabas muy herida que habia sucedido en la superfie-se sento al lado de tati mientras que ella se sonrojaba en eso aparecieron un topoide y un troll

Kk: eli a quien l toca cositan hoy-pregunto el troll hasta que miro a la chica- quien es no me digas es tu novia -estaba asustado

eli: la encontre desmayada en el decenso-contesto el shane mirando a la chica ella solo los miraba con sorpresa

tati: mucho gusto me llamo tatiana y ustedes quienes son-amable pregunto escondiendose detras de eli un poco asustada el chico solo la miraba

pronto: yo soy pronto el magnifico -contesto banidoso el topoide

kord: hola soy kord y soy un troll de las cavernas-se le acerco a leidy ella solo se escondio mas detras de eli en eso se escucho una voz femenina bajando las escaleras el troll y el topoide se fueron a la cocina para que la sting conociera a la wolf

tati: quien es ella-pregunto al oido del shane el solo se sonrojo un poco

eli: ella es trixie mi mejor amiga-contesto mirandola bajar ambos camiaron a que las chicas se conoceran

**CONTINUARA**

**esto fue todo muy pronto atualizare no tengo mucho que decir asi que bueno**

**nos vemos o leemos pronto jejeje**

**max es un oc de leidy wolf **

**bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAAAA LA INSPIRACION LLEGO Y JUSTO TENIA QUE LLEGAR CUANDO ANDO EN MISA **

**BUENO QUE MAS DA AQU TIENEN ****CHIC S**

**CHAPTER:2**

Eli y tatiana caminaron donde estaba trixie ellas se quedaron viendo un buen rato como si ya se conoceran ninguna decia nada solo se miraban al chico les ponia mucha atencion paso un gran rato asta que que aburrio se fue caminando a la cocina para hablar con sus amigos

trix: ya se fue -pregunto mirando a la nuevo chica

tati: si es un gusto conocerte pero me pareces familiar-camino a una mesa con babosas-eres de la superficie -pregunto trixie solo nego con la cabeza

trixie:a mi tambien pero bueno creo que necesitas otra ropa-señalo la ropa que traia la stump

habia pasado una hora mientras las chicas se conocian era de noche y tenian mucho sueño hasta que un aroma les quito las ganas de descanzar

tati: que es eso-se tapo la nariz asquiada por el aroma eli aparecio corriendo de la cocina

eli: es la comida de pronto -respondio a la pregunta hasta que escucho una esplosion venir de la cocina las chicas y el chico corrieron a ver que era lo que habia pasado

**EN LA COCINA**

pronto estaba tirado en el suelo con su cara quemada por su "deliciosa" comida kord solo se reia del topoide

kord: jajajaja te dije que no cocinaras eso jajajaja-se burlaba el troll de el cocinado pronto

tati: que paso aquí – pregunto dentrando a la cocina

eli: creo que ya se la respuesta -señalo donde estaba pronto ,la stump,el shane y el zane solo se miraron y empezaron a burlarse de pronto la sting solo los miraba seria

trixie: por que se burlan de pronto -hablo enojada ayudando a levantar al chef los 3 solo se miraron como si nada

pronto: gracias trixie almenos alguien si respeta a PRONTO el magnif-no pudo terminar al centir que una bomba de agua en su boca las chicas y eli miraron al troll muerto de la risa

kord: jajajajaja esto es increible jajaja- no se aguantaba la risa el troll de las cavernas

tati: amm..saben algo yo mejor me ire -camino a la sala mirando hacia la puerta siguio caminando hasta estar fuera del refugio shane

**AFUERA DEL REFUGIO**

estaba oscuro tatiana escucho algo destras de un arbol salio corriendo a ver era un grupo de criaturitas

la chica solo las miraba sonriendo hasta que escucho a un chico rubio pasar ella solo se escondio para que no la viera

twist: señor ya tengo las babosas que me pido regresare pronto- hablo el rubio mirando a las babosas asustadas la chica le queria salir corriendo al refugio pero vio que su ropa no se parecia a la de bajoterra asi que camino un rato hasta llegar a una tienda

hombre: que necesitas niña-pregunto el dueño de la tienda tatiana solo se le acerco con un plan en mente

tati: solo necesito algo y me ire-camino donde estaba la ropa duro un bien rato hasta encontrar lo que le parecia mejor para tener de vestuario en bajoterra un pantalon gris iguales a los de eli (no se como decir ),una blusa verde pegada al cuerpo,unas botas negras con la punta blanca,unos guantes negros sin los dedos ,un cinturon en el pecho y una correa ,una mochila para babosas

camino al mostrador donde estaba el hombre el solo la miraba

hombre: seran 30 monedas de oro -hablo el señor la chica no tenia tal cantidad asi que solo lo amenazo con un cuchillo que habia cogido en la cocina de la banda el hombre solo se asusto dejandola ir

la chica voto el cuchillo y siguio caminando hasta que choco con alguien

**CONTINUARA**

**CON QUIEN HABRA CHOCADO **

**PREGUNTA : CUAL ES SU SIGNO ZODIACAL...soy tauro un toro **

**BYE BYE NYAUU NYUUU**


	3. Chapter 3

Se escucharon gritos de parte de la stump y de una mujer parecia de unos 36 ella tenia unos ojos negros oscuros ,cabello rubio con algunos toques de rojo un pantalon y una blusa fusia en su hombro traia una slug zipper la chica solo la miro como si la conociera hasta que recordo la mujer tambien la reconocio en ese instante hambas se abrazaron y lagrimas salieron por sus ojos

tati: MAMA PERO COMO!-con una voz de tristeza se le escucho recordando el dia que no volvio a ver a su verdadera madre

**PDV DE TATIANA**

era muy pequeña apenas tenia unos 4 años yo corria detras de mi padre un hombre frio y rudo pero no siempre a veces tenia tiempo de sus trabajos para mejorar las babosas para salir a jugar con migo

ese dia era magnifico mi madre y mi padre me perseguian felices hasta que aparecio un hombre de cabello negro-azulado apuntandole a mi padre

will: blakk el judaro te necesita por haber capturado sientos de babosas de la caverna espina de pez-hablo serio apuntandole a mi padre el solo me escondio detras de unos arbustos para que nadie en bajoterra ni siquiera un shane supiera que tenia una pequeña hija el hombre que tenia una babosa infierno en su hombro solo miraba a mi madre con una sonrisa travieza mi padre solo lo miro enojado lanzandole una demoledora el shane solo la esquivo y lanzo una aracnired para alejar a mi madre del duelo cuando la alejo lanzo una carnero la babosa golpeo a mi padre asi que sali corriendo donde estaba el

tatiana:papi estas bien – will solo me quedo viendo penso que si me quedaba con blakk me volveria un estorvo para el cuando creciera asi que me lanzo una aracnired llevandome donde el shane estaba yo solo trataba de que la babosa no me enviara tan rapido donde el -PAPI MAMI -gritaba pidiendo ausilio pero ya era tarde estaba con ese hombre en otro lugar desconocido para mi desde ese dia jure que si volvia a ver a ese hombre la pagaria mucho por alejarme de mis padres

**FIN DEL PDV DE TATIANA**

alice: mirate mi hijita convertida en toda una señorita – miro a su hija de pies a cabezas la mijer se llamaba alice stump tati solo se avergonzo un poco alice la invito a su casa a descanzar pero la chica no acepto estaba un poco confundida por el recuerdo el hombre que la racto se parecia a eli pero claro asi que eso era que casi no confiaba en eli

tati: oye sabes quien es el nuevo shane – una sonrisa malvada se le formo en su rostro su madre solo se asusto un poco

alice: pequeña no aras lo que estoy pensando – su hija solo asintio a lo dicho de su madre la mujer camino un poco con ella para que pensara bien las cosas -sabes hija tu padre si quieres ve y visitalo pero antes toma esto -le entrego 5 babosas en las manos de la blakk (tengo que utilizar mi otro apellido)

la primera babosa era un zipper,la segunda una versatil,una babosa infierno y una infurnig

ambas caminaron hasta llegar al refugio shane su madre solo la miro con cariño – has lo que tu corazon te indique -se despidieron cada una cogieron su camino sin mirar atra siguieron adelante

**EN EL REFUGIO SHANE**

tatiana habia llegado finguiendo que estaba muy canzada por haber caminado "demasiado" el primero en ir a resivirla fue eli la persona que ahora le habia cogio demasiado odio por culpa de su padre tuvo que soportar insultos y golpes de los brabucones de la superficie trixie solo la miraba con algo de celos pronto y kord solo susurraban entre los 2 para que trix no los golpeara

eli : tati tienes algo -su rostro de preocupasion paso a serio – de donde conseguiste esa ropa -pregunto viendola de pies a cabezas se miraba linda pero solo tenia ojos para su trixie

kord: vamos a comer mejor -camino el troll hacia la mesa los demas solo lo sieguieron

terminaron de comer y de charlar por supuesto la stump y el shane se sentaron juntos en el mismo sillon dejando a la sting en una silla solo era muy tarde asi que todos se fueron a su a dormir en una habitacion

tati: amm..no quiero incomodar a nadie asi que dormire en el sillon-se sento acomodandose pero eli la cogio de las manos enojando mas a la camarografa

eli: claro que no tu dormiras en mi habitacion yo en otra cama de mi habitacion- seria raro que ambos durmieran en la misma pieza pero igual caminaron hasta llegar a su destino

HABITACION DE ELI

la chica y el chico de irse a dormir solo se sentaron en el suelo para charlar un poco

eli: no te creo eso enserio lo isiste- la chica le habia contado algo haciendo que el shane solo se pusiera a burlarse de ella

ta: y no puedes creerme max y yo corrimos hasta escapar de esos brabucones pero – paro y recordo lo sucedido asustandola quedando en shok el shane solo se le acerco preocupado

shane: pero ? -pregunto al instante ella reaciono y solo siguio un poco menos de volumen en su voz

tati: max pudo escapar de ellos pero yo no tuve tanta suerte – miro enojada a otro lado su "amigo" solo se le acerco dandole un abrazo ella se sonrojo solo voltio a verlo en eso solo quedaban unos sentimetros de sus labios ,se fueron acercando lentamente hasta besarse cuando abrieron los ojos salieron disparados asustados a el otro lado bien alejados- s-sab-b-bes des-c-anza e-e-eli -tartamudio nerviosa despues de esos ambos quedaron quedaron dormidos

**LISTO LO ESCRIBI O ES DECIR POR FIN ATUALIZE ME ENCANTA EL FINAL QUE TENGO PARA ESTO :D**

**PREGUNTA: COMO CREEN QUE SEA EL FINAL-QUE HORAS SON EN SU PAIS..son las 8:50 **

**bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**EN LA MAÑANA**

todos se despertaron cuando de pronto escucharon una risa en el primer piso trixie fue la primera en ir a ver que sucedia cuando vio a eli y tati juegando video-juegos

tatiana: jajaja oye shane 0 a 50-molesto la chica a su contricante el chico solo solto el control aburrido- y me dijiste una chica jamas me ha ganado en este video-juegos -imito la voz de eli cuando le habia dicho eso ,kord y pronto solo se le unieron a la chica para molestar a su amigo

trixie: wow eli ella te vencio en ese juego nisiquiera yo e podido y soy la mejor jugando video-juegos

-eli solo los miraba enojado pero noto que la peli-castaño estaba algo molesta se pregunto porque pero le dio igual

**EN LA COCINA**

cada quien espereban que pronto sirviera la comida ...los miembros de la banda tenian cara de terror por la comida de pronto mientras que la stump solo dormia en la mesa (no en toda la mesa solo como en la sillas del colegio) cuando se escucho a el topoide gritar que la comida estaba servida cuando todos sueltan un grito

eli: saben algo yo prefiero una manzana -camino al refrijerador para coger la manzana y asi no comer la

"comida" de pronto

kord: ammm...tengo que arreglar a tu burrito pronto (asi le dije el topo a su maca-bestia)-salio corriendo al taller seguido por la sting que le habia prometido ayudarle con las mejoras

pronto: entonces mas para mi y tu señorita comeras o te iras-esperaba que le dijera que se iba para comer mas solo cuando le contesto lo que no esperaba

tatiana: tranquilo topo yo comere -al oir eso los 3 que se habian ido del lugar llegaron como una flecha asustados

trix: estas segura que quieres comer e-eso – pregunto asqueada viendo como se movia el plato la stump solo asindio volteando a ver al chef

pronto: muy bien el primero en terminar mi esquisita comida tendra el honor de elegir la comida de esta tarde -con decir eso el topo todos se miraron con una cara de felicidad

tati: acepto enano si gano aras la comida que yo elija y si tu ganas de digo la mejor dobra para que le hagas a alguien del refugio -el rastreador miro con una sonrisa malvada al troll de las cavernas

empezaron a comer al princio el rey estaba ganando hasta que al final la chica le gano todos festejaron no tenian que comer nada de pronto

**CON TATIANA EN EL PATIO**

se alejo lo suficiente hasta que no la pudiera ver nadie se quedo pensando como se vengaria de el shane

pero primero tenia que encontrar a su padre en eso fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz

vuloz: que haces-aparecio la babosa zipper con el resto de sus amigos (las otras babosas entonces)la chica solo se asusto por escucharlo hablar y no chillar

copia: tranquila yo soy copia y ellos son mis amigos veloz,rareza,flama-presento a cada babosa que se le acercaba a la versatil

la chica y las babosas se quedaron charlando como se vangarian de el shane

tatiana: muy pronto shane pagaras por todo lo que sufri- con la ultima palabra desaparecio con sus babosas en la sombras

**QUE HARA**

**COMO SE VENGARA**

**TODOS ME QUIEREN MATAR-broma creo-**

**GIIUU GGIIUUU **


End file.
